la concha
by Sakura Kaname
Summary: Nagumo recuerda uno de los mehores dias de su vida... -Apuesto a que no besas a Midorikawa -¡¿Que!


**Disclaimer: **Inazuma eleven no me pertenece porque Peña Nieto es presidente por razones del duro y cruel destino… pero de todos modos… soñar es gratis…

"**La concha"**

"Castigo"

Esa era la palabra que mas odiaba Nagumo Haruya.

Irónicamente, era la que mas escuchaba a diario… "Nagumo, estas castigado", era la frase mas escuchada para el pelirrojo.

Pero claro, esta vez si se lo tenía bien merecido.

Porque tirar fuegos pirotécnicos dentro del cuarto de tu peliverde amigo dormilón no era divertido.

Aunque esta vez no todo fue su culpa.

El no sabía que cuando Suzuno dijo "Al dormilón de Midorikawa solo lo despertarían fuegos pirotécnicos dentro de su habitación", estaba hablando metafóricamente.

Y tampoco sabia que prender fuegos artificiales dentro de una habitación era ilegal… y grosero, según Hitomiko.

El saldo de ese día: Un Midorikawa casi muerto, un Hiroto apunto de recibir un infarto del susto, una Hitomiko echando humos hasta por las orejas, una pared completamente destruida, un Suzuno enfadado por haberle echado la mitad de la culpa a el… ¡Ah! Y un castigo de limpiar todo el Sun Garden al derecho y al revés por dos semanas, junto con Suzuno por haberte "Influenciado"

-Nagumo idiota, todo esto es tu culpa…- Se quejo el albino.

-Bueno ya, ya está bien de echarle la culpa al pobre e inocente de Nagumo ¿No?

-No.- Contesto secamente.

Nagumo bufo.

-Mira, para que esto se nos haga mas rápido, y para no tener que estar lidiando contigo a cada momento, tu limpiaras el cuarto de Hiroto (Que ahora compartía con Midorikawa, porque su cuarto tenía una pared hacha pedazos) y yo limpiare la de Uvilda ¿Si?

-¡Eso es injusto! Uvilda es muy ordenada, casi no tendras que hacer nada…

-Pero Hiroto también lo es…

-¡Pero Midorikawa no! ¡Y él esta viviendo con Hiroto!

-¡Pero tu fuiste el idiota que prendió fuegos pirotécnicos en su habitación!

-Joooo- Nagumo volvió a bufar. –Esta bien…

-Bien.- Sentencio Suzuno secamente.

Nagumo no se extraño nada, eso era típico de él.

-"Se muere por mi"- Pensó orgullosamente el pelirojo mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación indicada.

Al llegar ahí, giro la perilla de la puerta con miedo.

Empujo suavemente la puerta y… nada. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?- Susurro para si mismo mientras su mirada recorría lentamente la habitación, hasta dar con una caja que decía "Cosas de Mido-chan". –Con razón… el helado parlante no ha desempacado todavía…

Susurro victorioso.

Al menos ahora había menos por limpiar.

Respiro profundamente y comenzó con su arduo labor… solo moviste un poco las cosas de su lugar y… ¡Listo! Habitación limpiada.

El tulipán, conforme con su trabajo dio media vuelta y estaba apunto de irse… pero se le ocurrió una mejor idea.

Hace algunos días, le había prestado a Kiyama un documental de helados de pistaches.

"Pervertido" Fue lo primero que pensó cuando se lo pidió.

¿Y que hacía Nagumo con un documental así? Se preguntaran.

Bueno, había venido de regalo con otro documental titulado "El placer del hielo".

Claro que cuando el tulipán lo compro, se había imaginado otra cosa…

Sonrio pervertidamente al recordarlo.

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de espantar esas ideas de su cabeza.

No era momento de estar pensando en eso.

A si que se acercó al buró que estaba junto a la cama del pelirojo.

Comenzó a buscar en los cajones para encontrar el dichoso documental, los abría uno por uno.

Lo que vio en el primer cajón: libro, cuadernos, tareas… nada interesante.

En el segundo: Helado de pistache, fotos de Midorikawa, la sudadera del ya mencionado que según había perdido la semana pasada, varios poemas y notitas dirigidas al peliverde, dibujitos de ellos dos juntos en corazoncitos…

-Pervertido acosador…- Volvió a susurrar divertido, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo: en una de las fotos, también salía Suzuno. –Esta es para mí…

Se dijo a si mismo, tomo la foto y la guardo en su bolsillo.

Abro el tercer cajón: Discos de música, películas… ¡Bingo! El dichoso documental estaba hasta el fondo.

Sin hacer nada mas, lo tomó, dispuesto a irse, pero otra idea cruzo su cabeza.

Dirigió su mirada hasta la esquina de la habitación, en una caja que tenía el nombre del peliverde.

"Un pequeño vistazo no hará daño…" se auto-convenció.

Se dirigió hacía la caja y la abrió con cierta curiosidad… habían mas cajas, todas marcadas con diferentes títulos.

"Películas de Midorikawa", "Fotos de Midorikawa", "Helados de Midorikawa"… nada interesante… Un momento… ¿Qué decía esa caja?

-"Recuerdos de la infancia de Midorikawa"- Leyó en voz alta.

Sonrio, esto iba a ser divertido.

Tomo la caja y la abrió.

Había varios juguetes, plastilina, peluches de helado… nada fuera de lo normal.

Siguió revisando los dichosos recuerdos, había varios dibujos de ellos cuatro tomados de las manos, un pequeño balón de futbol, una concha marina… esperen…

-¿Una concha marina?- Pregunto en voz alta.

En ese momento recordó algo…

-¡La concha!- Grito emocionado al recordar la historia del dichoso artefacto. -¿Todavía la conserva? Creí que había dicho que la odiaba…

Razono mentalmente.

Puso la dichosa concha sobre su mano y se puso a recordar mientras la veía.

_**FLASH-BACK**_

Era un día soleado y normal en el Sun Garden y dos amigos pelirrojos se encontraban jugando.

-¡Hiroto, ahí te va!- Lanzó emocionado un pase, pero el otro pelirojo estaba tan distraído que paso de largo y no lo atrapo.

Nagumo paro de correr y se dirigió caminando hacía su amigo.

-¿Sabes? Cuando alguien te lanza un pase es de mala educación rechazarlo y que pase de largo…- Ironizo.

-Perdón, pero es que estaba distraído…

-Vaya, fue mi culpa… la próxima vez que te lancé un pase, en vez de gritar "¡Hiroto, ahí te va!" gritare "¡Hiroto, Midorikawa esta por acá!"

El ojiverde se sonrojo al instante.

-¿P-Porque dices eso?

-Dios mio, Hiroto, no me hagas decirlo…

-¿Qué no te haga decir que?

-Que hace unos momentos estabas pensando en el.

-¿E-En quien?

-En la viejita farmacéutica que vive con un montón de gatos…- Soltó Sarcásticamente. -…En Midorikawa, idiota…

El sonrojo de Hiroto aumento.

-N-No sé que de hablas…

-Mientes terrible, tu sonrojo te delata… te gusta Midorikawa, y todos los saben… menos el, claro, él es demasiado idiota.

-Bueno ya, si me gusta… ¿Feliz?

Haruya se alzó de hombros.

-La verdad me da igual…

-Típico de ti…

De repente a Nagumo se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea.

-Te reto…

-Nunca aceptaría un reto de un loco psicópata como tu…

-Entonces eres un gallina…- En el Sun Garden era tradición que quien se negaba a un reto, seria conocido como un gallina por el resto de su vida.

-¿Qué?

-Gallina.- Recalco para después hacer el sonido de una. –Pooop pop pop pop pooop

-¡Hey!- Hiroto suspiro. –Está bien… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Dale un beso en la mejilla a Midorikawa.- Soltó a secas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loco?

-¿Demasiado difícil para ti, Kiyama?- Provoco apropósito.

Bien, ahora esto era personal.

-Ni en sueños, nada es demasiado difícil para Hiroto Kiyama.- Dicho esto dio media vuelta y se dirigió al interior del orfanato.

-¡¿A dónde vas?!- Pregunto.

-¡A besar a Midorikawa!

Nagumo sonrio.

Esto se iba a poner interesante.

-¡Espérame, que voy contigo!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un peliverde se encontraba jugando solo en una caja de arena en el patio.

-¡Hola Mido-chan!- Saludo su mejor amigo, que acababa de llegar.

-¡Hola Hiro-chan!- Contesto alegre. -¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

-¡Por supuesto!- Exclamo sin dudar. –Pero antes, quiero mostrarte algo…

-¿El que?- Pregunto curioso el ojinegro.

-Esto.- Dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo de su pantalón algo.

-¿Una concha marina?- Cuestiono mientras la tomaba. -¿Para que?

-¿Sabias que si te pones una concha marina en el oído mientras te relajas y todo esta en silencio, oirás el sonido de las olas del mar?

Midorikawa dudo unos segundos.

-Espera un momento… ¿Qué eso no era con las caracolas de mar?

Hiroto negó con la cabeza.

-No, estoy completamente seguro de que era con las conchas.

-Que no.

-Que si.

-Que no.

-Que si.

-Que no.

-Si no estas seguro, pruébalo tu mismo.

Midorikawa suspiro resignado y se puso la concha sobre su oído.

-¿Ves? Nada…

-Es que no lo estas haciendo bien, tienes que relajarte y cerrar los ojos.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Completamente.

El peliverde cerro los ojos y sujeto la concha con ambas manos sobre su oído izquierdo.

Se relajo y comenzó a escuchar todo y sentir todo.

Escuchaba el suave viento golpear y mover las ramas de los arboles, lo sentía acariciando sus mejillas, se concentro en la concha… un segundo, comenzaba a escuchas algo… ¡Si! Sonaba como a las olas del ¿Mar?

Si, seguro era eso.

Estaba tan concentrado escuchando ese hermoso sonido, que se sobresalto cuando sintió algo cálido sobre su mejilla derecha.

-¿Eh?- Abrió los ojos con lentitud, para comprobar sus miedos.

Hiroto le estaba besando la mejilla.

Al parecer se había aprovechado de que tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba demasiado concentrado en eso que no lo iba a notar antes, si no durante el beso.

La cara de Midorikawa se tiño de un lindo color carmesí.

-¿H-Hiro-chan?

Cuando Hiroto se separo tan solo sonrió pícaramente.

-Dime…

-¿T-Tu me besaste?

El pelirojo asintió con la cabeza.

-¡I-Idiota! ¡¿Por qué rayos lo hiciste?!

Kiyama se encogió de hombros.

-Me dieron ganas…- Se excuso.

-¡Eres un tonto! ¡Te odio!- Grito enfadado.

-¿A mi?- Pregunto.

-¡No! ¡A la estúpida concha! ¡Por su culpa me has robado mi primer beso!

Hiroto casi se cayó al suelo por su respuesta.

-No creo que haya sido su culpa…

-¡Y tu no te salvas, Kiyama! ¡Me has robado mi primer beso, y no te perdonare por nada del mundo!

Hiroto lo pensó por unos segundos.

-¿Y si te doy helado?

-¡Eres mi mejor amigo!- Contesto Midorikawa mientas lo abrazaba y salían estrellitas de sus ojos.

Toda esa escena la había visto un cabeza de tulipán escondido detrás de unos arbustos.

-Creo que te he subestimado, Kiyama…- Admitió riendo por la escena.

_**FIN DEL FASH-BACK**_

Nagumo admiro la concha por unos momentos mas mientras sonreía melancólico.

Vaya, ese si que había sido un día divertido.

Por supuesto, que después de eso, todo había vuelto a ser como antes… ambos enamorados uno del otro, y lo saben todos, excepto ellos.

-"Que idiota"- Pensó Nagumo, porque si alguien se amaba se lo debía decir de frente a esa persona, no hacerlo era de idiotas.

Pero claro, él no estaba en condiciones de criticar, pues tampoco le había dicho lo que siente a cierto albino…

Observo el objeto unos segundos mientras una idea fugaz pasaba por su cabeza y sonreía pícaramente.

Y hablando de Suzuno…

-¡SUZU-CHAN!- Llamo desde el cuarto.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto entrando a la habitación.

-¿Sabias que si te pones una concha marina en el oído oirás el sonido de las olas del mar?...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Notas de sakura-chan 3:**

¡Ohiyo inazuma!

Saludos cordiales de parte de Sakura Kaname, (Nótese mi formalidad XD)

Bien, lo prometido es deuda, aquí el one-shot de la semana tal y como había dicho… en fin de semana XD.

El siguiente capitulo de Irony tratare de subirlo mañana (Aunque no aseguro nada) de todos modos solo aviso.

Y nada, hoy na hay nada que decir…

¡Ah! Se me esta empezando a secar el cerebro para los one-shots, asi que comenzare a hacer de las parejas que me digan, solo déjenme reviews y la pareja mas votada será el próximo one-shot, de preferencia que las parejas votadas sean de las que no he hecho todavía por favor…

Bueno, sin más que decir…

¡Bye Bye!

¡Que los nargles las acompañen, mis queridas padawans!(?)~

¿Reviews? *-*


End file.
